theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Narasimhan
''Katherine Narasimhan ''is a college student and ALDC Class of 2015 alum. Katherine competed in numerous regional and national dance competitions and received many awards over her years as an Abby Lee Dance Company dancer. She even made a few appearances on Lifetime’s hit reality television series Dance Moms, which the ALDC is best known for. Katherine was notorious for winning scholarships to train at various studios, conventions, classes, and intensives during her competition career. During the 2013 season, Katherine was accepted into the NYC Intensive Track, the Florence Intensive/San Francisco Ballet Intensive, the Joffrey South Trainee Intensive/ Joffrey South Junior Trainee Intensive, the Los Angeles Intensive, the NYC Jazz Intensive, the Georgia Jazz Intensive/Miami Jazz Intensive/ Dallas Jazz Intensive, and the Jazz/Contemporary Trainee Program. https://abbyleedancecompany.com/congratulations-to-our-beautiful-ballerinas/ Dances Solos * unknown - unknown (2007) * unknown - unknown (2008) * Through the Eyes of Love - unknown (2009) * unknown - ballet (2009) * On Rainy Afternoons - acrobatic (2010) * Variation from Talisman - ballet (2010) * Blue Bird Variation - ballet (2011) * Free - acrobatic (2011) * Amelie - acrobatic (2012) * Porcelain - acrobatic (2013) * Star of India - acrobatic (2014) * Blackbird - unknown (2015) Duets * unknown title - with Rachel Narasimhan (2009) * Birds - with Brooke Hyland (2011) Trios * Sleep Tight, Mr. Sandman - with Haley Grieco and Kassidy Leon (2007) * Within - with Haley Grieco and Brooke Hyland (2009) * Birds - with Haley Grieco and Brooke Hyland (2011) * Never Again - with Payton Ackerman and Auriel Welty (2013) * Red - with Payton Ackerman and Auriel Welty (2014) * Islands - with Payton Ackerman and Kendall Vertes (2015) Groups * “Beep” - unknown (2007) * “Bug-a-Boo” - acrobatic (2007) * “Pass the Pig” - tap (2008) * “Winter” - lyrical (2008) * “Captain Planet” - unknown (2009) * “Doll” - ballet (2009) * “Pop at the Hop” - tap (2009) * “Workin’ 9 to 5” - tap (2009) * “5 Guys Named Moe” - tap (2010) * “Barnyard” - tap (2010) * “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy” - musical theater (2010) * “Note to God” - acrobatic (2010) * “Ooh, Child” - lyrical (2010) * “Stretched on My Grave” - jazz (2010) * “Americano” - tap (2011) * “Beautiful Flower” - lyrical (2011) * “Bombay Dreams” - acrobatic (2011) * “Charleston” - jazz (2011) * “Color of Love” - unknown (2011) * “House of Love” - lyrical (2011) * “Under the Weather” - lyrical (2011) * “Checkmate” - contemporary (2012) * “Civil War” - contemporary (2012) * “Doctor’s Orders” - musical theater (2012) * “Glam” - jazz (2012) * “Land Unforgiving” - contemporary (2012) * “Life of the Party” - tap (2012) * “Man on the Moon” - acrobatic (2012) * “Piano Man” - contemporary (2012) * “Americano” - lyrical (2013) * “Dorothy Chandler Pavillion” - ballet (2013) * “King Porter Stomp” - tap (2013) * “Maestro” - musical theater (2013) * “Man of La Mancha” - acrobatic (2013) * “Red Carpet” - specialty (2013) * “Reign Dance” - lyrical (2013) * “America Gone” - lyrical (2014) * “Birds of a Feather” - acrobatic (2014) * “Crazy in Love” - jazz (2014) * “Garland Waltz” - ballet (2014) * “In Time” - contemporary (2014) * “Just Another Number” - contemporary (2014) * “Lost and Found” - contemporary (2014) * “Prayer” - lyrical (2014) * “Still Alive for Your Love” - lyrical (2014) * “The Lucky One” - contemporary (2014) * “Vampire Heart” - contemporary (2014) * “Athens” - acrobatic (2015) * “Everybody Goes” - contemporary (2015) * “Forget the Past” - contemporary (2015) * “I Am Light” - lyrical (2015) * “I Forget Where We Were” - contemporary (2015) * “Livin’ in NYC” - tap (2015) * “Never Gonna Change” - contemporary (2015) * “Notre Dame de Paris” - ballet (2015) * “Remain Nameless” - jazz (2015) * “White Swan” - ballet (2015) Titles Won * National Preteen Miss Dance Educators of America 2010 * National Teen Miss Starbound 2012 Runner-Up Titles * 2nd runner-up - National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 * 2nd runner-up - National Junior Miss Fire and Ice 2009 * 1st runner-up - National Teen Miss Sheer Talent 2013 Gallery Headshots D893E19A-9C75-46F5-8449-DF3A32BC0ADC.jpeg|2011 (by Dawn Biery) ALDC Photoshoots 548BB50A-F18B-482A-A8F0-4341B2081AF4.jpeg|unknown solo (2006) A64D66E8-E771-47D0-B74F-858E59C22566.jpeg|“Beep” group (2007) F1C9B245-91AE-40B7-AA85-C1C9765361DB.jpeg|“Winter” group (2008) 7AD88D56-0722-409D-843E-6B792DEF5434.jpeg|unknown group (2009) C462D279-0CEF-4D0E-85FB-26AF74BA6CE8.jpeg|“Under the Weather” group (2011) F3F4F169-B529-4CE0-A636-30E33F2D2ABD.jpeg|“Amelie” solo (2012) 9D90E34B-0423-471E-9A27-4A617EC12B33.jpeg 4DA2506C-1313-4857-9598-8F619F01A001.jpeg DF2FA04B-29CE-47C5-AF73-2C1231DEFA89.jpeg EE2A88B8-B0F9-425D-B635-E60ABCBDBB51.jpeg|“Glam” group (2012) A757ECF6-9EB8-4A2D-8E42-A391A85F1F22.jpeg|“Porcelain” solo (2013) 95A8E309-D547-490D-A82F-647D1173B9B4.jpeg F0CDE36E-0CED-4076-BCA5-38F42168DC45.jpeg|“Never Again” trio (2013) (credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) 9EBF08CB-1902-4C86-A123-E957466FA7A0.jpeg 2E9A5127-998B-4F36-937D-906B811B71F3.png|“Star of India” solo (2015) Stage Shots * E586DC59-7D3A-4DDB-8173-FAE627C20252.jpeg|“On Rainy Afternoons” solo at JUMP (2010) F601F934-E5E5-494E-9AE0-6C2D9BCB50A5.jpeg|“Blue Bird Variation” solo at YAGP (2011) CE9E0152-A90B-4F00-A673-0B81D6B3E0F8.jpeg F00030A3-6C3F-42A8-9C89-69E8CB435F3C.jpeg F00030A3-6C3F-42A8-9C89-69E8CB435F3C.jpeg F06F15AA-4C0F-45F1-A379-2EEDE71079A3.jpeg 20D03585-AF91-4CA4-9465-3CBB3F6E7BED.jpeg 4ED0D7B9-480F-446F-A8AA-51D3686B932F.jpeg|“Free” solo at YAGP (2011) AF33708F-4EFC-4156-953F-A86F93A66A0D.jpeg 4012B4D7-37C6-4DBB-B163-3732422DFC67.jpeg F7AFB0B9-FEC4-4979-8818-B9969FA3AC96.jpeg 19F87398-7F67-44F9-92BB-D5914BF5D0A9.jpeg AE61A1FD-4234-4D19-B0DC-691F7DD81CB2.jpeg 13D758DD-8C00-4F27-91C8-E8E80B0CEFBA.jpeg E629E3C4-5B51-45A5-A895-ECB4610B35CA.jpeg 7101CF83-8823-4714-81DA-3AF7CFF6AE99.jpeg 1637C555-D81E-4A45-B9E6-3AB55E58A968.jpeg 297B495E-B393-4133-9F1A-59F34E4FC173.jpeg 77D24B8B-61B7-48DC-8951-A4EBBF76ED09.jpeg 91519462-5A4C-44F2-8E9A-667CBB12287D.jpeg A629986D-5F21-491C-BBAD-34611B219478.jpeg|“Amelie” solo at Starbound Nationals (2012) B00EC973-7D1B-4A75-8B61-A39CF8A42FAC.jpeg|“Porcelain” solo at JUMP (2013) 95C25747-5081-4D87-A706-1E208B32007F.jpeg References Category:ALDC Class of 2015 Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:National Title Holders